El amor en los tiempos del cólera
by Malasletras
Summary: Soul cree que los libros son inútiles y Maka desea demostrarle lo contrario. Si él termina de leer el relato obtendrá una recompensa: ella le concederá un deseo que esté a su alcance, pero quién diría que comparten el mismo. Ambos saldrán ganando.


Un pequeño gran one-shot de **Soul Eater**, de nuestra pareja favorita **SOMA**, **no es nada muy hermoso** u/u pero espero que sea del agrado de mis **lindos lectores**.

Advertencia: Pequeñas **escenas pervertidas**, de una escritora pervertida.

* * *

La miró a los ojos, preguntándole sin hacerlo realmente, qué significaba el libro que en ese momento estaba depositando en su mano. Maka estaba un poco nerviosa y no pareció notar su mueca, como si el libro desprendiera un mal olor o algo por el estilo.

-¿Qué haces Maka?-Se decidió a convertir su inquietud en palabras.

-Te estoy regalando uno de mis libros, es mi favorito- Soul pudo ver sus ojos dilatarse, ella siempre le regañaba cuando insultaba a los libros, cuando decía que no servían para nada, que solo reflejaban ilusiones rotas. Hace poco más de un mes le había prometido que encontraría uno que le hiciera pensar lo contrario. Pero jamás se imaginó que ese día llegaría, y tan luego.

-Oh, ya veo, déjalo por allí-Dijo Soul sin darle mayor importancia, la suficiente como para evitar un golpe con el grueso volumen, que lucía peligroso en las manos de la rubia, pero Maka no quedó satisfecha.

-¡Tienes que leerlo!-Gritó antes de desaparecer tras la puerta de su habitación, Soul se quedó mirando el lugar por donde había salido, el libro, y nuevamente la entrada, sintió que el control remoto pesaba más y que la tele se había puesto repentinamente más aburrida. Dio un sonoro suspiro y apagó el aparato. Otra mirada desde lejos al libro, los pensamientos en Maka. Tarde o temprano le preguntaría de qué iba el libro, así que volvió a quejarse con la lengua y por hacerla un poco feliz estiró el brazo con el mayor pesar de su alma y comenzó.

"El Amor en los tiempos del cólera" de Gabriel García Márquez. Meditó un momento el título, ¿ella realmente planeaba que leyera una historia de amor? Frunció el entrecejo mientras buscaba en su celebro algunas palabras del pasado que Maka le hubiera dirigido acerca del autor. Cada libro que ella leía se transformaba en una larga charla con él sobre el relato y el autor, él fingía desinterés, pero finalmente, siempre reía y prestaba atención a su técnica, ¿cómo no hacerlo?, si se ponía tan bonita cuando se emocionaba y hablaba con pasión de los hechos que leía como si los hubiera vivido… Ey, Soul Evans acaba de descubrir para qué son útiles los libros, para hacer feliz a Maka. De pronto sintió simpatía por esos caros objetos.

Abrió el libro y encontró una pequeña nota en la esquina superior de la página que tenía datos de tipo bibliográficos, la fecha de impresión, el lugar de emisión, la fecha, el traductor, pues el autor era de Latinoamérica, entre otros datos-ahora recordaba- Maka se había puesto a llorar la semana pasada cuando leyó por internet que el autor sufría de demencia senil.

"_¡Que bueno que ya empieces a leerlo Soul!, si llegas al final, aunque sea por mí, te doy un premio."_

Levantó una ceja con incredulidad en la soledad de su cuarto, quiso ir en seguida a pedir detalles, o alguna explicación pero decidió que sería divertido seguirle el juego.

-Página número uno- Se dijo para darse ánimo, más suspiros, pero se sorprendió al verse atrapado de inmediato en la historia. Trataba sobre dos jóvenes que se enamoraban, o más bien del chico que amaba a la chica desde el primer instante, en la juventud, él era pobre y ella rica y eso le impedía acercársele, sin embargo, la observaba desde lejos y con eso le bastaba. Cuando se decidió a hablarle ella también se había fijado en él, comenzaron un romance puro y secreto a base de cartas, él se propuso escalar en la compañía de su tío para ser merecedor de ella. Sin embargo, su padre, superficial debido a la sociedad de la época, los descubre y trata de separarlos llevando a la mujer con sus primas, lejos de él. Después de unos años de sufrimiento, ella vuelve y él está ansioso de volverla a ver pero cuando se encuentran ella decide terminarlo todo y se casa con un médico. Él cae en la depresión y se ve envuelto con varias mujeres para tratar de olvidarla, esperando y escalando en la compañía del tío hasta ser presidente, con la secreta esperanza que el médico muera, y cuando este fallece, ya anciano al igual que su amada, vuelve a declararle sus sentimientos, los que son rechazados por ella. Pero en medio de esos constantes rechazos vuelven a ser amigos y a escribirse cartas hasta que finalmente se vuelven a enamorar, y, aunque son viejos, estaba vez deciden vivir su amor, sin que nada los separe.

Sin querer había terminado el libro, eso fue acompañado con una explicable sensación de satisfacción, aunque habían ayudado las notas de Maka cada cinco páginas.

"_Ánimo_"

"_¿Ya llegaste hasta aquí_?"

"_Esta parte me hizo llorar_"

"_Te debe estar gustando el libro_"

Pero por sobretodo le había llamado la atención la última: "_Nunca dejes que se te escape el amor Soul, eso aprendí yo con este libro, como sea, tu premio es un deseo, si terminaste el libro puedes pedirme los que quieras_"

-Está hecho- Miró el reloj, las dos de la mañana, se frotó los ojos sin creerlo, dirigió su atención al velador, había una bandeja con comida. No solo el tiempo había pasado volando sino que también había perdido la noción de lo que le rodeaba-Debe ser magia negra-Dijo en voz alta, de todas maneras, ¿cuántas veces le había hablado a Maka mientras leía un libro y ella no había reaccionado?-Esta vez ganaste- Pensó en voz alta, los libros eran más interesantes de lo que a él le habría gustado admitir.

Y luego recordó la nota al final del libro.

-Bueno, quizá haya ganado.

Salió del cuarto pensando en lo que pediría, pero el libro volvía a él una y otra vez, como una especie de fantasma, cuando llegó a la puerta de la habitación de Maka ya se había resignado a improvisar y se alegró de ello en cuanto abrió la puerta, de tener un plan o cualquier cosa en mente, se le hubiera olvidado. Maka se había quedado dormida. La luz prendida y con un libro entre los brazos, se veía hermosa… y sexy, llevaba puesto un camisón rosa, delgado, que se apegaba a su figura y Soul Evans, un chico genial, podía ante eso. El problema era que el camisón estaba arrugado en su estómago, dejando ver su hermoso trasero bajo la luz brillante que pendía de la lámpara.

-Ey Maka-Trató de llamarla desde la distancia, para evitar que ella se enfadara o le echara la culpa de algún acto indebido.

Esperó unos momentos pero ella no se movió. Volvió a llamarla, una, dos, tres veces, esperando algún mínimo síntoma de vida, a parte de su delicada respiración y su dulce sonrisa. Nada. Decidió que podía acercarse a ella y despertarla, con la escusa de regañarla por quedarse dormida así, de paso bajaría el bendito camisón para evitar malinterpretaciones. Los pasos que dio hasta la cama de Maka parecían más ruidosos de lo normal y su respiración se hizo pesada, podía sentir su corazón revolcarse al interior de su cuerpo, rezando, para que ella no se despertara antes de lo que él había planeado, un golpe en el rostro no era el gesto favorito de parte de Maka, y había sido un buen día, no quería terminarlo de esa manera. Pero la vida no tiene piedad. A penas estiro su mano hasta la comisura del pijama, ella se levantó bruscamente.

-¿Soul?-Dijo/Grito de manera histérica.

-¿S-Si?-No supo que hacer, su mano quedo paralizada a escasos centímetros de su objetivo, su cara se estiró ante la anticipación y su mente maquinó absurdas maneras para salir de esa vergonzosa situación.

-De pronto sentí un alma entrando y me asus… ¿qué haces?-Preguntó al darse cuenta de la posición en la que se encontraba el chico. Soul se quedó quieto sin quitar los ojos de la cara de Maka, que pasó del susto a la vergüenza, en la cual se quedó parada un momento, y luego, la rabia. Se levantó alisando el camisón y enviando miradas amenazadoras, Soul se había movido y ahora estaba mirando el piso, ella pareció ir a buscar el libro más grande que tenía en su repisa, y antes que eso sucediera Soul lo soltó todo.

-Verás, vine a decirte que terminé el libro, y bueno, tu estabas destapada así que yo iba a…

-¿Lo terminaste?-Soul volvió a dirigirle una mirada al notar su repentino entusiasmo, asintió con la cabeza y le siguió en un viaje de sonrisas, ella le envió gestos de con complicidad, tomó de sus manos y lo guio hasta la cama, ella abrió las sábanas y se ubicó entre ellas, luego tocó frenéticamente el colchón, indicándole al arma que le acompañara. Soul se encogió de hombros, varias veces habían dormido juntos, cuando había rayos y Maka se colaba en su cama, cuando hacía frío y el calefactor no funcionaba ambos pasaban la noche juntos tratando de calentar sus cuerpos al amparo del otro, cuando Soul tenía pesadillas iba y se acostaba con Maka, sin decir nada, solo ocupaba la mitad de la cama de ella que casual y afortunadamente, siempre estaba vacía, casi como una invitación. Decidió que esta solo sería una de esas noches. Se sacó el polerón negro sin cierre, y los jeans, entró en la cama tibia junto a ella y su mirada expectante.- ¿Y, qué te pareció?

-Mejor de lo que esperaba-Admitió el peli-blanco mientras afirmaba con la cabeza

-¡Lo sabía!-Comenzó a reír.

-Fue muy tierno-Volvió a hablar Soul.

-¿Qué parte?-Nuevamente Maka estaba emocionada.

-Oh, el libro en general, pero me refería a que fuiste muy tierna dejando esas notas por todo el libro con esas referencias, significado de palabras rebuscadas, algunos extranjerismos, ese tipo de cosas.-Dijo Soul, Maka estaba sonrojada, pero no apartó su rostro.-Debió tomarte mucho tiempo

-No es nada, lo importante es que te gustó, ¡tanto que lo leíste en un día!

-Cosas importantes, hablando de eso, ya sé cual es mi deseo-Maka se puso en guardia por un momento, Soul lo supo sin ser un experto sintiendo el alma, cuando se trataba de ella, él podía volverse especialista en muchas cosas.

-¿Cuál es?

-Tres deseos

-¿Qué?

-Mi deseo es que me des tres deseos-Soul sonrió con picardía.

-¡Eso es trampa!-Rugió Maka.

-Leí el libro, quiero mi recompensa.

-Pero el que te haya gustado, ¿no es suficiente recompensa?-Puso una sonrisa de súplica, pero Soul no iba a ceder más el día de hoy. Maka se dio cuenta y suspiró, el chico sonrió ante la victoria.

-Bien, dímelos rápido antes que me arrepienta

-Número uno: no puedes hablar hasta que yo te lo diga-Maka miró extrañada a Soul, con un poco de desconfianza, y por ultimo alzó los hombros y llevó su mano a la boca e hizo como si cerrara un cierre.-Número dos: …bésame.

De pronto Maka fue consiente de Soul, no es que no lo fuera antes, lo era la mayoría de las veces, pero procuraba alejar ese tipo de pensamientos cuando él estaba con ella, cuando la tocaba por casualidad, cuando dormían juntos, cuando sentía ese aroma desprenderse de su cuerpo mientras le explicaba algún sencillo problema de matemática, cuando tenía esa extraña sensación de parecer una pareja de casados, cuando esa sensación le gustaba. A veces deseaba besarlo porque su cuerpo lo pedía a gritos, algunos días no podía quitarse de la cabeza lo atractivo que se veía sonriendo, más de una vez se había detenido un momento frente a su habitación mientras él se vestía, con la triste escusa de cerrar la puerta y se quedaba mirando, era un especie de hechizo y el vendito pedazo de madera abierto, como una provocación, un plan malévolo de la vida, se iba sin decir nada antes que él la viera. Todas esas cosas estaban dentro de ella. Nunca esperó que él fuera a pedirle eso, un beso, alguna vez y tampoco predijo que ese momento, si es que llegaba algún día en sus sueños, ocurriría en su cama.

"Actúa normal Maka"-Pensó, regañarlo sería lo indicado, pero no podía hablar…Soul era muy astuto. Por otra parte, ¿cuánto tiempo había permanecido mirando con pánico las esquinas de la habitación buscando un lugar donde esconderse?, ya era demasiado tarde para fruncir el entrecejo y para tratar de ocultar la fiebre que sentía la piel de su cara o el sonido de su corazón, que parecía resonar por todo el cuarto, apuntando a sus sentimientos por ese chico, por su arma, que estaba acostado al lado de ella, con una sonrisa, ya no de burla, sino de confianza. Una hermosa sonrisa.

Y ella lo besó, sin saber realmente como hacerlo, pero haciéndolo bien de todas formas. Fue como otras veces y Soul hizo un ritmo para ambos, juntos, unidos por sus bocas, luego por sus manos, sus cuerpos y finalmente sus lenguas ansiosas del otro, dulces a su manera. Cuando se separaron se miraron a los ojos y callaron, aunque ella no podía hablar.

-Ahora Maka…tócame-Lo susurró apenas ella bajó la guardia, él no le daba descanso a su pobre corazón, ella sintió que desfallecería, de amor y de vergüenza. Pero nuevamente no pudo ni si quiera fingir enfado alguno. Asintió más rápido de lo que él pudo llegar a pensar y se sentó encima de Soul. Llevó sus manos hasta el final de su remera y por debajo de ella acarició sus músculos con fuerza, para que la sintiera, a ella y su calor.-Maka…-Susurró él en el inicio de la locura más hermosa y antigua en la historia del hombre, los ojos de ella, encendidos, estaban a punto de llevarlo a un estado animal, del cual no habría regreso para ninguno de los dos. Decidió ponerle fin. Ella volvió a besarlo salvajemente y él se retractó de su decisión, dispuesto a continuar hasta el fin, pero ella se separó de él con una sonrisa de superioridad.

Cinco minutos o una hora, ¿cuál es la diferencia?, estuvieron un buen rato tratando de calmar sus respiraciones, Maka lucía más serena y eso irritó un poco a Soul.

-Ya puedes hablar, ¿sabes?-Le dijo Soul y ella asintió.

-Con respecto a eso, ¿qué te proponías?-Reclamó Maka, hallando la hipocresía necesaria para fingir un poco de enojo.

Por favor Maka, yo solo dije que me besaras y me tocaras, pudo ser en cualquier parte y de cualquier manera, pero tu elegiste esas precisamente, ¿qué te propones tú?- Le encaró Soul mientras acercaba más su cuerpo al de ella-Además, yo solo hice lo que tú me dijiste- Continuó, haciendo su voz más dulce, casi un ronroneo a medida que su boca estaba más cerca de la piel de Maka.

-¿Qué clase de escusa es esa?-Exigió ella, ahora enfadada de verdad. Él bufó, frustrado, pensando que ella solo debía seguirle la corriente hasta sus fantasías.

-Tú me escribiste que no te dejara escapar-Aclaró Soul, la técnico lo observó, sabía lo que eso significaba, pero su cerebro se congeló. Al verse analizado de tal manera, el chico se sintió nervioso y un poco tonto, decidió que aún era tiempo de salvar su dignidad; se dio vuelta y tapó con las mantas- Buenas noches.

-¿Qué quieres decir Soul?-Ella ya lo había descifrado, solo quería presionarlo. Estaba tan contenta que apenas podía contener la voz. Él se volvió a incorporar y notó su mirada brillante, dilatada, profunda, tomó su mano y la acarició a conciencia, trató de ver los poros de su piel antes de dejar que las palabras se escurrieran de su boca.

-Te amo Maka.

Y Maka amó más que nunca ese libro.

-Yo también Soul.-Le contestó tan rápido que no le dio tiempo para sentir el nerviosismo de un posible rechazo, se relajó de sobremanera. Apretó un poco su mano antes de llevársela a la boca y besarla repetidas veces. Luego la miró, de nuevo y de nueva manera, con el pecho abierto, las emociones a flor de piel y dejó que ella lo sintiera. Su alma. Sus almas encontrándose. Las palabras no eran suficientes.

-¿Y ahora qué?-Preguntó Soul después de un rato, mientras acercaba a Maka hasta su pecho.

-Bueno, somos muy afortunados-Soul supo que ella se refería a los protagonistas del libro.-Solo, no nos separemos.

Ellos no tendrían obstáculos entre ellos, eran jóvenes, vivían juntos y sus padres no iban a decir una palabra en contra de una relación que se venía prediciendo desde el día en que Maka Albarn decidió, a pesar de su sangre de arma, convertirse en técnico porque había encontrado un "amigo interesante". Aun cuando la muerte los rondara por su profesión y la posibilidad de una futura separación aumentando a medida que se hacían más fuertes, no querían preocuparse por ello. Lo postergaban y lo sabían. Soul apretó un poco su hombro. Estaban pensando en lo mismo.

-Ey Soul-Dijo Maka acariciando el pecho de él.- ¿Para qué sirven los libros?

-¿Para aprender?-Respondió él, sin comprender de todo la pregunta de ella.

-No Soul, por hoy, los libros sirven para sincronizar almas.-Soul lo entendió pues sintió esa bella melodía, dejó que lo inundara el placer de tenerla cerca.

La tierna voz de Maka apartó las inquietudes que se habían estado anudando durante los últimos segundos, ella estaba otra vez sobre él, con la cara en su cuello, susurrando sentimientos en su oído, deseos y cosas importantes que él no había notado aunque vivían juntos, como que Maka a veces lo espiaba mientras él se vestía tras la ducha y le gustaba imaginar que estaban casados y que en realidad no le temía a los truenos sino a la recurrente pesadilla en donde él la cambiara por una técnico mejor. Entonces él le dijo mientras comenzaba a acariciar su espalda que le gustaba todo su cuerpo, sobretodo su trasero (lo reafirmó agarrándolo firmemente), le confesó que todas sus fantasías eran con ella, que era celoso, que le gustaba peinarla y el olor de su ropa limpia, el calor que parecía desprender cuando la dejaba tirada sobre su cama antes de ir a bañarse, que varias veces estuvo tentado a robarse alguna prenda y que en ese preciso momento quería hacerle el amor.

-Lo noto-Dijo Maka mientras acariciaba lo que primero se le vino a la mente cuando Soul le pidió que lo tocara. Y quiso decir "hagámoslo". Pero, ¿para qué hablar? Soul ya la estaba besando.

Que alguien escriba un libro sobre eso.

* * *

Ojalá les haya gustado, ahora **dejar un rew cuesta menos**, así que no hay escusa para no **dejar alguna crítica o apreciación, es el combustible de los escritores** jaja. **Los quiero mucho**, estoy trabajando en otros one-shots SOMA y después quiero empezar 3 fics de dudosa extención, en UA, conservando las características que hacen que amemos a nuestros personajes de Soul Eater, nos vemos :). **Disculpen las posibles faltas de ortografía**, son las 5 AM en Chile jaja.


End file.
